In the prior art adaptive processors, there were utilized weight multipliers. The conventional weight multiplier accepts an input signal and multiplies it by a signal supplied by a subtractor. One problem in these weight multipliers is that the absolute value of the constant changes with the variation in input signal amplitudes. The improved weight multiplier of the present invention maintains this constant at a desired level.